Movie Mayhem
by freaky-hanyou
Summary: Kagome decides to bring a camcorder to Sengoku Jidai...Chaos insues. Sequel to Picture Perfect. Inu Kag Mir San the usuals. One shot.


Ok. Before anybody decides to kill me let me say this. I never give up on anything half finished, and I will NEVER put anything on hiatus. It might take me until Armageddon to update, but I will never let any story of mine go over a year without an update….no matter how close it gets.

Don't kill me. I will update Hanyou as soon as my schedule dies down. This idea has just been running around in my head for too long and it amuses me so.

you hopefully still know the drill: "talking" _thinking_ ((my lovely self))

**Movie Mayhem: Sequel to Picture Perfect**

Kagome giggled at her mate as he stared at the foreign object in her hands. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all looked just as confused as he as Kagome showed them the intricate facets of the object.

"What does it do?"

"Is it dangerous?"

"Can I touch it?"

"Is it used for purposes of the _intimate nature?"_

A slap resounded through the room.

"Kagome will this endanger Sachiko?" InuYasha said warily as he held their 2-year old daughter away from the strange thing in Kagome's hands.

Kagome laughed at the antics of her friends. "Guys, this is a camcorder. No, it is not dangerous, yes you can touch it, shut up Miroku, and no it will not endanger our child! This is sort of like the camera I brought here a while ago…"

Sango snickered at the fond memories. Kagome and InuYasha blushed.

"But the pictures move," Kagome continued through her cherry-red features. "I thought it would be fun if we started to film what we did around here…"

"Are you sure you want people to _witness_ this stuff?" InuYasha said seriously. Kagome laughed.

"Why not?" She said as she turned the camera on. "Here we are in the Feudal Era…"

"Stupid wench, why are you talking to yourself?" InuYasha said. The camera swung in his direction. "I am not talking to myself! I'm telling the camera where we are!"

"Like that makes it any better…"

Kagome got up and took their daughter from InuYasha. "Mama!" she squealed as she pulled on the camera lens.

"Osuwari."

A resounded BOOM was heard through the room.

Kagome panned the room. "The little devil messing with the camera is Sachi, the crater in the hole is InuYasha, there's Shippo, Sango, and there's…Miroku!"

The camera lighted on one perverted houshi with his hand inches away from Sango's rear. "Houshi-sama…." Sango warned.

Miroku backed away. "Sango, darling! Am I not allowed to enjoy the benefits of being your husband?"

The answer was given as a slap resounded throughout the room yet again.

Kagome chuckled as InuYasha had gotten up from the spell. He grumbled as he took Sachiko and left the room.

"Kagome, may I see that thing?" Sango asked.

"Sure!" Kagome said as she showed her the various buttons.

"So this is the 'zoom' button?" Sango asked as the accidentally zoomed in Shippo's eye. "Oops!" she laughed as Shippo looked at her curiously.

"Sango let me see that…" Miroku said as he took the camera and left the room out into the village.

The girls followed the wandering monk only to find that he was zooming on none-too-discreetly on certain parts of the woman's anatomy.

Sango glared at him. Miroku quickly handed the camera back to Kagome and ran away none-too-quickly.

Kagome giggled and proceeded down the path to Goshinboku to find InuYasha and Sachiko. She saw them both sitting up in the highest branches of the tree, while InuYasha played with his daughter's little silver ears. She giggled and tweaked InuYasha's nose. He snorted and looked mock-glared at his little girl.

"Well isn't that cute," Kagome remarked at the now blushing hanyou. He leapt down in front of her.

"Wench! Don't point that camera where it shouldn't be!" He glared nose-to-nose with it. The little girl in his arms wiggled and put a strangle-hold on the camera, pulling on it so it tilted towards the ground. She laughed as her mother pointed up at her again. She then turned the LCD screen around to show InuYasha and their daughter in the screen. Both looked on in wonder.

InuYasha decided that the camera in question was taking too much of his mate's attentions away from him. "Kagome, you know we could be doing _different_ things without that camera…" He grinned as she blushed a light pink.

"You've been hanging out too much with Miroku," she muttered as she stepped closer to his one-armed embrace. Sachiko laughed as she was boxed in by her parents.

As his lips came closer to hers, a scream of 'youkai!' was heard in the village. InuYasha growled as he gathered his mate into his arms and leapt off towards the village.

Upon arriving, Kagome and InuYasha saw two falcon youkai attacking the village. InuYasha quickly deposited Kagome and Sachiko in the hut and went out to fight. Kagome huffed as she put down the camera, which she had stopped recording with, and gave Sachiko to Shippo to watch. Then she grabbed her bow and arrows and went into the fray.

"_Hiraikotsu!"_ Sango yelled as she drove her boomerange through the female falcon. She disintegrated into a pile of dust.

"You bitch! How dare you kill my mate!" The male falcon yelled as he flew down to attack her.

"_Kaze_ _no Kizu!_" InuYasha yelled as he cut in to get in on the action. The falcon youkai screeched as it dissipated into the light. He 'feh'-ed as he turned around to see Kagome standing there.

"Well, I thought you would need my help here…"

"I see I was not needed as well…" Miroku grumbled as he glowered at InuYasha and Sango.

Sango looked sheepish as InuYasha huffed. "Not my fault if you didn't help!" he growled as he walked towards the hut to get Sachiko. Kagome sighed at the antics of her mate. InuYasha barged out of the hut and started walking back towards Goshinboku with Sachiko. Kagome followed.

Sango grinned at Miroku as they went back into the hut to get the camcorder…

--------((need to put at least one of these in here or it wouldn't be my story))------

Kagome came upon the two engaged in an ear-tweaking fight. She giggled as InuYasha was sprawled out on the ground beneath Goshinboku, with his daughter on top of him pulling lightly on one of his ears.

"Well look at this! Someone has defeated the all powerful InuYasha!" Kagome laughed as she looked down upon the two.

InuYasha huffed and put Sachiko down next to him. She scooted over and continued to yank on one of his ears. He gave Kagome a devilish smile. "She isn't the first one who has brought me to my knees…"

Kagome turned pink as she sat on his chest. "That can be arranged…" She smirked as she leaned down to claim his lips as hers. Kagome sighed as InuYasha wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer. Their moment, however, was about to be cut short…

--------------((meanwhile…))--------

Sango grinned at Miroku as they dashed back to the hut. Sango hit a red button as she saw REC flash in the corner of the camera. "Is this thing on?" She pointed it at Miroku. "Looks like it…Come on!" She tugged at his hand as they snuck off towards Goshinboku.

Miroku started to hum the 'Mission Impossible' theme he has seen Kagome humming once before. Sango laughed as the neared the couple on the ground getting quite into it while their daughter amused herself with the hanyou's ears.

Miroku and Sango ducked down behind a bush as they pointed the camera through the leaves.

"Here is InuYasha and Kagome getting quite down and dirty in the woods," Miroku commentated at a whisper.

"And the payback continues…" Sango muttered as she filmed.

"You really know how to hold a grudge, don't you?"

"Shut it Miroku."

Miroku sighed as he turned back toward the couple. "Should they really be doing that in front of the child?" he mused as Kagome pulled at InuYasha's haori. Sango turned pink.

"When do you think we should interrupt them?"

"Do we have to?"

"_Miroku!"_

"Alright, alright…on the count of three. One, two…three!"

They both stood up from the bushes. "Well lookie here!" Sango grinned as she zoomed in on the bright red couple as they jumped apart. "Caught in the act!"

"I would think you two would show discretion in front of the innocent!" Miroku 'tsk'-ed as he scooped up Sachiko. "If you'd like us to take her…"

"Watch it monk!" InuYasha growled as he fixed his haori.

"Sango haven't you gotten your payback! It was just _one_ picture!" Kagome exclaimed as she reached for the camera.

"Catch me if you can!" Sango laughed as she ran back towards the village. Miroku soon followed with Sachiko as he noticed the hanyou looking angrier and angrier.

"We can finish this later," he grinned as he snatched up Kagome and started to run after the trio intending on inflicting maximum payback.

"Why not wait?" Kagome smiled as she reached up and stroked his ear.

InuYasha slowed. "K-kagome…"

"They'll still be there InuYasha…"

His protest was quickly silenced with her lips on his.

Owari

---------------------------

Bwahaha! I win! And if I am not mistaken, Sachiko means Bliss. I'm pretty sure that had no plot at all…but who cares I still got my spark in here…somewhere…..

ALRIGHT! I deserve reviews for waking from the dead!

Bring it people!

freaky-hanyou


End file.
